


The Melancholy of Georgi Popovich

by Falahime



Series: The Throws Rufus Series [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falahime/pseuds/Falahime
Summary: Georgi Popovich was a forgotten man.He secretly entertained romantic fantasies of his rinkmates or coach running through the airport as he boarded his plane, crying and begging him not to go. But he checked his phone one last time before takeoff and...nothing. No one had even noticed he had left.A story of one side character's journey to find significance.





	

Georgi Popovich was a forgotten man.  
  
As long as he could remember, he'd been chasing Victor's afterimage. But no matter how he tried, he never made it higher than second place (okay, even that was rare).  He was never smart enough or talented enough or handsome enough or sexy enough or unique enough or genius enough. Yakov always complained that Victor never listened to instructions or took things seriously so Georgi took Yakov's every word to heart and approached everything with the utmost seriousness. If he could never be number one to the world maybe he could at least be Yakov's favorite?  
  
But no. Like everyone else, Yakov only had eyes for Victor. Sure, he coached Georgi with absolute professionalism and wanted him to succeed, but the skating world revolved around Victor Nikiforov.  
  
Georgi tried comforting himself with the fact that maybe he'd have a year or two in the spotlight once Victor retired. He was elated when Victor decided to take time off to "find inspiration" playing coach to Yuuri Katsuki—this was his chance! But then Yuri Plisetsky exploded on the scene of his senior debut and Georgi was overshadowed yet again.  
  
He gave the last season his best effort. He'd suffered near-debilitating heartbreak but decided to use that to make him stronger. It could be his theme to make his performances more powerful and emotional than ever before! He would show the world a new, exciting, complex Georgi that they'd never seen! This could still be his year!  
  
But instead, his ex got engaged. He didn't qualify for the Finals. One Yuri beat Victor's previous record and the other Yuuri beat his other one. On top of all that, Plisetsky won gold his first year in the division and Victor was returning to skating, bringing Yuuri Katsuki back to Russia with him.  
  
The skating world couldn't stop talking about how anything and everything important was going on in Russia. But none of the talk was about him. It was like he'd never existed.  
  
Georgi Popovich was a forgotten man.  
  
He secretly entertained romantic fantasies of his rinkmates or coach running through the airport as he boarded his plane, crying and begging him not to go. But he checked his phone one last time before takeoff and...nothing. No one had even noticed he left.  
  
He pretended to fall asleep and turned his face into his travel pillow so maybe the passenger next to him wouldn't see his tears. If he even cared.  
  
  
  
It was kind of a twisted logic that brought Georgi to Japan. In the middle of his fit of self-pity he'd come to the conclusion that since Victor and Yuri both went there and came back better, bringing a much-improved Yuuri Katsuki with them to invade his Russia, then he would get his revenge by leaving Russia and going to their precious Hasetsu. Now that he was wandering around aimlessly, he realized the plan really didn't make a lot of sense. But when it was all said and done, he had to get out of Russia and any place would do. The whole point was to be somewhere else (and hopefully have people realize he was gone and miss him). So, here he was. Somewhere else.  
  
Somewhere that he had no idea what the hell he was doing.  
  
He briefly considered instagramming a picture so it looked like he was having fun being...not in Russia...but if no one even noticed that, he didn't think his heart could take it. Besides, the point was people noticing his absence on their own, not because he broadcasted that he had left.  
  
Since he had, in his heart of hearts, counted on someone--anyone--stopping him from boarding the plane, he hadn't made any arrangements for accommodations and didn't really know where to start. So he mindlessly walked the streets, pulling his rollerbag, and occasionally readjusting the duffel strap across his shoulder, trying to not tear up as he debated the stupidity of this whole thing.  
  
"Welcome," said the woman on the other side of the bar.  
  
Georgi blinked in confusion. He didn't actually remember coming through a door. Or why he'd go into a bar instead of a hotel. Or _where has this woman been my whole life?!_ He froze, not quite believing his eyes. _This is love at first sight! For real, not like all those other times! This is the real thing!_  
  
"Welcome?" she said again, more of a question this time since he hadn't moved from the entryway.  
  
"Oh, uh," Georgi fumbled. He tripped a little trying to navigate his bag over to where he could sit on a bar stool. "Thank you?" _Damn, she was beautiful._ Everything about her just screamed sleek and svelte and graceful. _My goddess!_ He could not quit staring at the beauty mark under her left eye. _Perfection._  
  
"What can I get you to drink?" she asked.  
  
Georgi's brain still wasn't working quite right. He wanted to write poetry about his newfound love, not make mundane decisions about beverages. Then again, no decision she asked of him could be mundane, could it? "Err, um, whatever you recommend."  
  
She raised an eyebrow— _what a perfectly arched eyebrow!_ —but went ahead and made him a drink of her choosing.  
  
"You're so graceful," he blurted out as he watched.  
  
Her expression softened slightly. "I'd hope so," she said. "I used to be a dancer." Georgi's mind raced at the implications, imagining her too quickly in some burlesque situation— "Whatever you're imagining, stop. I did ballet."  
  
Georgi blinked, slightly derailed and trying to recover. "Oh, of course! Ballet! That makes perfect sense." He took the drink she handed him and sipped. _Hey, this is pretty good._ Despite the Russian stereotype, Georgi rarely drank. He was too serious an athlete and always hoped his sober lifestyle would give him a leg up on Victor, who had no qualms about drunkenness. Obviously, it had made no difference, but still.  
  
"So, if you don't mind me asking..." the woman began.  
  
Georgi's face lit up. "Ask me anything!" He said a bit too quickly.  
  
"What exactly are you doing here, Georgi?"  
  
For a moment, Georgi couldn't say anything at all. His eyes widened in shock, his lower lip trembling slightly. “You—" his voice cracked. "You know who I am?"  
  
She looked confused. "Of course. You're Georgi Popovich, the Russian figure skater."  
  
Georgi started bawling.  
  
  
  
  
He turned over, sighing contentedly. _Something smells nice._ He took a deep breath. _It's the sheets._ Then, _wait, what sheets?_ His eyes snapped open and he looked around frantically. _Where the hell am I?_  
  
None of the surroundings looked familiar. They all looked normal enough—bedside table, lamp, overhead light, window shades, closet door—but none of it familiar. _Think, Georgi. What is the last thing you remember? Japan. Bar. Meeting Minako. Falling in love. Drinking. Aaaand...drinking._  
  
Too much drinking, apparently, because the rest was just blank. He cautiously tossed the covers aside, swinging his feet to the floor with the intention of getting up to take a look around and figure out where exactly he was.  
  
Then he realized he was naked. And screamed.  
  
"Georgi, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Minako ducked her head in the doorway, took one look, and ducked back out. "Um, stay there a minute, I'll get your clothes."  
  
Georgi just stood there in shock, covering himself with a corner of a blanket just a bit too late.  
  
  
  
"Minako, I am so sorry!" Georgi (now dressed) nearly sobbed, bowing profusely. "I don't really drink and I don't exactly remember and this isn't how I treat a lady and I am...I am just sorry beyond words!"  
  
"Sorry for what, exactly?" Minako asked. She still had her glasses on and hair up in a messy bun. Georgi was dressed, clothes a bit wrinkly from spending so much time in his travel bag, but she hadn't bothered putting on anything fancier than sweats.  
  
"For, y'know..." This was possibly the most awkward position Georgi had ever been in.  He gestured to himself, "This."  Then gestured between the two of them. "And this." He flailed to indicate the entire room. "THIS." He took a deep breath. “I—I'll make it right. I feel like such a cad."  
  
Minako snorted and looked at him over her glasses. "Did you really just use the word 'cad'?"  
  
Georgi looked confused. “Is—is that not right?"  
  
"Oh, no, that's right. You're a cad." Georgi's face fell. "For assuming that there's something that has to be 'made right.' I am a grown woman capable of making my own decisions, however good or bad they may be. And besides, it's not like you're the first guy to wake up naked in my bed screaming." Georgi's eyes widened and his face paled. "It's a joke!" Minako said, exasperated and thumping a mug full of coffee in front of him maybe a little harder than necessary. "Well, the screaming naked part, not the my own decisions part."  
  
"Ah. Right. A joke." Georgi smiled weakly. _So I had a night of crazy drunken sex with a beautiful woman and I don't remember it and she doesn't even care about it?_ His shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
"Hey, don't make that face. Eat some breakfast, you'll feel better." She pushed a plate of toast at him. "Then we can start on Operation: Finding Georgi."  
  
"Umm..?" He raised his eyebrows. _She made me breakfast. Burned breakfast, but it's the thought that counts._  
  
"You really don't remember anything, do you?" She sipped her coffee. _She's beautiful even doing something that mundane._  
  
"I'm afraid I don't," Georgi admitted, crunching on his burnt toast.  
  
Minako sighed and leaned back in her chair. "You were blubbering last night about how you never won anything and no one cared about you and you were going to retire from skating and no one even noticed. Does that at least sound familiar?" Mortified, Georgi nodded. "You said you came here to find yourself or some nonsense." Another sip of coffee. "So...I told you I'd help."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What? You don't want help finding yourself?" She scratched at her head. "I guess maybe that's not something a person really should have help with, huh? But I thought maybe being in a different country, I mean, you didn't even have a place to stay—“  
  
"No, I love you!" Georgi blurted and Minako's eyes went wide. "I mean, no, I'd love to. Love _to_. To. Love for you to help me. If you mean it. That would be great. If you're still offering." He gave up on the burned toast and hoped she wouldn't be offended that he didn't finish it. "I mean, I don't even know where to start."  
  
"I could tell. That's how you end up drinking at random bars and end up naked at a stranger's house," Minako said wryly. Georgi turned an incredibly dark shade of red. "I'm teasing, I'm teasing! It happens to the best of us!" She reached across the table and clapped him on the shoulder. "Besides, Hasetsu is a great place for soul-searching. Just look at the difference it made in Yuuri. And Yurio. And Victor." Georgi's jaw clenched. "Oh, right, you came here to get away from Victor, huh?"  
  
"Did I tell you that too?" Georgi asked quietly.  
  
Minako patted him on the head as she walked by, taking his plate to the sink. "You told me quite a bit."  
  
"Oh, Minako, let me wash that, I don't want to be a burden—“ he jumped out of his chair, taking the plate. "You let me stay here, uh, last night, and that's really nice of you."  
  
"Well, I figured I could put you up for a couple days until you find accommodations..."  
  
"Really? That is...that is too kind of you. I can't even—“ Georgi sniffled a bit. "Then please, while I'm here, let me doing the cooking. To show my gratitude. And anything else you need done, just ask."  
  
Minako raised an eyebrow. "You cook?"  
  
"Yes." Georgi blushed. "It's a hobby of mine. I like to think I'm pretty decent at it—“  
  
"In that case, stay as long as you like."  
  
  
  
  
Georgi was surprised at how quickly they settled into a routine. Their days were filled with ballet classes (Minako happily let him attend, commenting that having a man as an assistant teacher might encourage more boys to sign up) and evenings (or at least a few nights a week) were at her bar where she taught him on slow nights how to make different cocktails.  
  
The rest of the time...was just "normal time" as Minako called it. Georgi had devoted his life to skating. Well, skating and girlfriends. So he didn't know how to just enjoy "normal time." But Minako insisted this leisurely pace was important. "You don't _look_ for yourself, you _find_ yourself," she had told him. It sounded wise even if he didn’t really get it. But aside from the nagging feeling that he should be _doing_ something, he was enjoying this time with Minako. He tried not to concentrate too much on the fact they were living together (though he was secretly thrilled at the thought) because he worried how it might reflect on Minako's reputation.  
  
He soon realized his worry about her reputation was unfounded. When Minako had taken him to Ice Castle and introduced him to the Nishigoris she'd casually said, "He's living with me right now” and no one batted an eye.  
  
One evening she told him not to start dinner, they'd be going to the Katsuki place. No sooner were they inside than a cheery, "Oh, Minako-senpai!" Greeted them. "It seems like it's been ages! Oh..?" A plump, happily bustling woman came into view, giving Georgi a very obvious appraisal.  
  
"This is Georgi Popovich," Minako volunteered. The woman just beamed at him knowingly. _She and her son look just alike_ , Georgi thought right as Minako added, "And this is Yuuri's mom, Hiroko Katsuki."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Georgi said.  
  
"I thought I'd give him the night off," Minako explained as Mrs. Katsuki ushered them inside. "He's been staying at my place in exchange for cooking."  
  
"Oh, is that what they call it these days?" Mrs. Katsuki said, the smile never leaving her face. Minako didn't have a chance to respond before, "Mari! Minako-senpai is here with her new boyfriend!"  
  
Georgi blushed profusely and waited for Minako to correct her. Instead, a girl— _a woman, she can't be much younger than I am_ —stood in front of him with a bored air, idly looking him up and down. "Ah, you finally got a skater's room number, huh?" She asked with a slight smile.  
  
Georgi was startled. _Skater's room number?_ "Don't listen to her," Minako said hurriedly. "Yuuri's sister. Mari-chan."  
  
 "Pleased to meet you," Georgi said awkwardly. "Um, how did you know I am—was a skater?"  
  
Mari raised an eyebrow and made a point of looking at his lower back. He saw Minako follow Mari's line of sight and a light blush dusted her cheeks. _What, do I have a sign that says 'Skater' taped to my back or something?_ Georgi tried turning his head to see what they were looking at.  
  
"Sit down, sit down," Mrs. Katsuki said. "No need to stand around and ogle the poor boy's behind. Let's get you two something to eat."  
  
_Ogle my_ what..? Georgi was taken aback. He turned to ask Minako if he'd heard correctly but she and Mari were giggling profusely.  
  
"C'mon, you heard her," Mari said, leading the way.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, don't want to make Hiroko angry," Minako said, giving Georgi a light pat on his butt. His eyebrows shot up as he looked at her; she just winked back and whispered, "You wondered how Mari-chan knew." Another little pat. "That's how."  
  
Georgi was pretty sure his face stayed beet red all through dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Like everything else since coming to Hasetsu, Georgi got used to the Katsuki family's teasing. One night when Mari had asked how they actually met, Georgi had unthinkingly admitted it was love at first sight upon walking through the door to Minako's bar and Mari howled with laughter. She hadn't let him live it down since. He worried it might cause trouble for Minako or make her uncomfortable but she had laughed just as loudly.  
  
Apparently the instance was so funny that word spread and even the Nishigori triplets heard about it and teased him mercilessly when they came to Minako's studio for ballet practice three times a week. Georgi liked to help with practice; after years of skating he wasn't used to sitting around and it made him feel productive. He enjoyed the act of teaching, although ballet wasn't really his forte. And he got to watch Minako teach, so that was a plus.  
  
"Ahh," Minako said one evening, cracking open a beer and flopping on the couch. "Nothing like a beer after work."  
  
"It's fun work, though."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"At least to me," Georgi said. "I haven't been around kids that much, except for ones like Plisetsky. It's kinda neat seeing normal ones." Minako raised an eyebrow. "Okay, well, calling the Nishigori girls 'normal' might be a stretch but you know what I mean."  
  
Minako laughed. "They'll keep you on your toes, anyway." She sighed and swung her legs up onto the couch, her feet barely brushing his thigh where he sat on the far end. "I wouldn't be surprised if they talk the folks into asking you to do a little coaching at the rink. So you might wanna be prepared for what you're going to say."  
  
Georgi was shocked. "That...I'd love that," he blurted. "I mean, those three will run me ragged and they still haven't let me live down the love at first sight thing, though how they know, I still don't understand..." he shook his head, trying to physically shake himself back on topic. "You really think they'd ask?"  
  
"You really want to?" MInako asked, ignoring his question.  
  
"I do," he said firmly. "I..." _Look at those poor, beautiful feet._ He reached out and started rubbing Minako's arch without really thinking about it. "I need to do something. And if I could teach somebody something...anything....I think I'd really like that."  
  
"What are you doing?!" MInako's voice was a little high, staring at his hand on her foot.  
  
He stopped his hands. "Rubbing your foot? Your feet?" He paled. "I didn't mean to be too forward—I can stop."  
  
"I didn't say that." Minako sounded appalled. "But...aren't they gross? Look at them."  
  
Georgi cupped a heel in his hand, caressing below the ankle bone with a thumb. "I think they're beautiful."  The smile left his face as he looked back up at Minako. "But I'll, uh, stop. If you want."  
  
She raised both eyebrows and looked at him like he was crazy. "By all means," she wiggled her toes, "continue."  
  
He laughed as she slid down the couch slightly so he could get a better angle for a proper foot rub. "Um, Minako?"  
  
"Mmm?" Her eyes were closed.  
  
"While I believe you're a caring person, I seriously doubt you would welcome just any stranger into your home." He bit his lower lip nervously. "So why did you take me in?"  
  
"What, fishing for compliments?" A small smile played on her lips. She opened her eyes lazily but her eyes were bright. "I'll admit, a blubbering emotional wreck is not usually my type—“ she smiled so he knew she was joking. Mostly. “—but when I listened to everything you were pouring out..." she sighed, thinking. "I guess, I just knew where you were coming from. I've been there. I devoted my life to something and that something, regardless of how well I didn't or didn't do, ended. And I still had a lot of life left and had to find something to fill it up. So I know how that feels."  
  
"The difference is you were very successful. I...was not."  
  
"Does it really matter?" She asked. He looked at her, confused, and she shrugged. "Of course I'm proud of my accomplishments. But in the end, it ends. And that's when you realize _it_ —skating, ballet, whatever—isn’t everything. The whole rest of the world goes on. I mean, look at it this way. You. Me. Mari. Hiroko. Hell, Yuuri and Victor. We've all been in this same place. Well, not all of us on my couch, but here in Hasetsu. Does it matter if we're famous or not famous or gold medalists or Benois de la Danse recipients or zamboni drivers or whatever? We're all just people, eating katsudon and fumbling through." She took another swig of her beer and looked at him sadly. "Not everyone is born to make history."  
  
Georgi blinked back tears. He'd always hated how quickly he was to cry; he'd had one girlfriend tell him it was endearing because it meant he was sensitive but then when she broke up with him she mocked him for being a crybaby. He looked at the foot in his hands. It had been through years of so much work and pain and effort. He looked up at Minako, lounging on the couch, her eyes a little sad, her smile a bit wry. _She_ had been through so much and was so beautiful for it and Georgi couldn't make himself believe it was all for nothing.  
  
"Maybe we're not all born to make history," he said, voice a bit crackly. "But I want to believe we're born to make our own histories." _I sound so stupid. What does that even mean?_ "Just look at all the lives you've touched and changed. You encouraged Yuuri to skate. So then Yuuri found Victor. And then..." he wrinkled his nose, "Victor found Yuuri. And they’re—" he rolled his eyes, “—whatever. But if you had never encouraged his skating, would Yuuri and Victor be—“ he grimaced, “—so blissfully happy now?"  
  
Minako laughed at his expression. "Don't look so happy. You're not very convincing with a face like that."  
  
"Well, that aside," Georgi took a steadying breath, "there's me. No matter what, uh, happens..." his voice trailed off as he felt increasingly awkward, "...you've changed my life. You make me see things differently and make me want to be better. To be something, whatever that may be."  
  
Minako covered her face with her hands. "How can you say such embarrassing things?"  
  
Georgi blushed but laughed. "It's true," he said quietly. "You've made me realize that it's not medals or fame or any of that. It's..." he hit a particular spot on the ball of her foot that elicited a moan that derailed his thought process for a moment. "It's whether people can say they're happy to know me."  
  
Minako peeked with one eye through her fingers. He could tell she was smiling. "Well, I think you've found yourself. Do you think that's what you were looking for?"  
  
Georgi couldn't help it; a tear escaped the corner of his eye as he nodded. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"Oh no, thank _you_." Minako wriggled her toes and resumed her relaxed slouch, one arm dangling over the edge of the couch, eyes closed. "Between the foot rubs and the cooking...I'm thinking about keeping you for good."  
  
_For good._ Georgi thought his heart might burst out of his chest. Instinctively, he bent down and kissed the top of her ankle. She pretended not to notice.  
  
   
  
  
  
"Just because I enjoy _watching_ skating doesn't mean I need to enjoy _doing_ skating," Minako protested, holding onto Georgi's arm with a death grip as she wobbled on the ice. "Quit smiling! You're making fun of me!"  
  
"I'm not!" Georgi protested, unable to stop grinning. "You're doing great."  
  
"Liar." She glared at him. "What was the point of this, again?" She tried moving too quickly and lost her footing; Georgi grabbed her instinctively and ended up pulling her into him to stabilize both of them. Her eyes narrowed and she made a show of looking at his arms wrapped around her. "This was the point, wasn't it? You're pretty sneaky."  
  
"Ooh," Axel said.  
  
"Sneaky," Lutz agreed.  
  
"Smooth!" Loop offered.  
  
Georgi reluctantly let go, still holding onto Minako's arm loosely but putting distance between them. "The point," he said, looking at the triplets grinning like Cheshire cats, "was to teach your students about trying new things. And how you don't get better if you don't try." As the three girls skated around them in a circle he couldn't help but feel like he was surrounded by sharks.  
  
"Yeah, it's our turn to teach you!" Axel exclaimed.  
  
"Our turn!" Lutz emphasized.  
  
"Well if you three are doing the teaching, what's he here for?" Minako gestured at him with a nod, trying to look nonchalant but still holding onto Georgi for dear life.  
  
"To catch you," Loop said simply, shrugging.  
  
"Hang onto him," Axel ordered.  
  
"Tight," Lutz added.  
  
Minako pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow as she took in the line of smug triplets and a trying-desperately-not-to-smile Georgi. With a last glance at her gloved hand holding onto his forearm, she muttered, "I've been had."  
  
"If you're a good student, Georgi will give you a reward," Axel explained once Minako started skating. Slowly.  
  
"What kind of reward?" she asked, slipping slightly but recovering her balance quickly.  
  
"It's something you'll like," Lutz promised.  
  
"Well, I hope you'll like it," Georgi muttered.  
  
"A smooch!" Loop blurted.  
  
"That's not what it is!" Georgi panicked. He looked at Minako, who managed to look skeptically at him while concentrating on not falling on her butt all at the same time. "It's not!"  
  
"It's not," Axel backed him up.  
  
"But it should be," Loop pouted.  
  
"Maybe that's second place prize," Lutz suggested.  
  
"There is no second place! This isn't a competition!" Minako was starting to propel herself forward with more confidence, letting go of Georgi though he stayed within emergency grabbing distance.  
  
"Maybe it's if you just do good instead of great," Axel theorized, skating around idly.  
  
"Secret super prize for great job. Smooch for good job." Lutz nodded.  
  
"Well, I better make sure and do a great job then," Minako said, glancing at Georgi. "I don't want the good job prize."  
  
The triplets turned in unison to catch Georgi's stricken expression and they started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
  
The triplets and Minako stood at the edge of the rink, watching Georgi skate to the center of the ice.  
  
"Lucky, you got the great job prize," Loop said as Axel queued up music.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that," Minako muttered.The girls snickered.    
  
The music from Georgi's free skate routine the previous season started up and he kicked into motion. He'd had a lot of time—too much time—to think about what went wrong with this performance, this whole season. First off was devoting the theme to "heartbreak." He'd hoped such an emotional theme would lend his skating more power and sophistication but instead it caused him to think of the wrong things at the wrong time. All athletes know how important mindset and visualization is; in retrospect it seemed self-sabotaging to think of an ex-girlfriend and heartbreak every time he stepped on the ice.  
  
So after listening to the lyrics and modifying some of the desperate-feeling elements of the choreography, Georgi had decided to perform what he now considered this routine's "perfect form" even though the triplets and Minako would be the only ones to ever see it.  
  
But perhaps most importantly, as he stood in the middle of the rink and the music started, he didn't think for a second about heartbreak. He thought only of Minako. He wanted to skate this perfectly because she was watching. He would skate his feelings to her.  
  
He held his final pose for a few seconds longer after the music ended. When he finally dared to look at Minako he had to bite his lip to keep from grinning outright. Minako was framed by slyly grinning triplets as tears trickled down her face. Georgi glided over to her, the boundary still between them.  
  
"Well?" He finally asked, eyebrows raised hopefully. "Did you like your prize?"  
  
"Georgiiiii!" Minako wailed, grabbing his face with both hands. "That is the best—the _best_ —I’ve ever seen you skate!" She shook his head a little. "Where has that been this whole time? Where did that come from?"  
  
Georgi couldn't help blushing. "I..." he looked down, away from her bright eyes. "I realized that the music isn't about the prince saving the princess from a clouded slumber. The prince is the one asleep and the princess is the one who saves him." He looked up, meeting her eyes. "So, thank you, princess.”  
  
"How can you say such embarrassing things?" Minako shrieked and hugged Georgi's head to her chest. The position was a bit awkward, requiring him to bend slightly and he couldn't see her face. But from this angle he could see Axel, Lutz, and Loop grinning deviously.  
  
"He reeled her in."  
  
"He got her."  
  
"She acts embarrassed but she's happy."  
  
"I can't wait to post this."  
  
"No!" Georgi and Minako yelled at once, breaking apart to both grab for Axel's phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahh, she's out like a light," Mrs. Katsuki chuckled. "We do have a room, if you don't mind sharing? Unless you just want to let her sleep here on the floor."  
  
"Oh, uh, no," Georgi stammered. Minako had a few too many as the night went on, yelling at the tv about something, until she'd finally leaned into Georgi and ultimately slid down where she could use his lap for a pillow. There was a small puddle of drool pooling on his pants and she alternated between a soft snore and whimpering in her sleep. _God, she's beautiful._ "I guess all the stuff at the rink today really wore her out." He smiled to himself and resisted the urge to stroke her hair. "A room would be great, if you have a spare."  
  
Mari leaned against the wall. "You do realize she's almost twice your age?" Her mouth twisted in disapproval.  
  
Georgi blinked, confused. "Um, yeah? Yes? I mean, well, what does that have to do with anything?" He really didn't get why she had brought it up. He'd looked at the multitude of awards at her studio; several had the dates on them and he could do math. Besides, in his final year of skating the announcers kept saying he was twenty-seven while the official team page said he was twenty-five (both were wrong--he'd been twenty-six at the time) so apparently age wasn't all that important. "Minako's perfect, what does it matter how old she is?"  
  
Mrs. Katsuki giggled and gave him a motherly pat on the shoulder. "She better hang on to you. She's found a keeper." She straightened slightly, getting down to business. "Now, Victor's old room is open. You can either take her top and Mari'll take her feet or you can just throw her over your shoulder like a fireman-"  
  
Georgi stood after lifting Minako into a princess carry. "She is a lady and I will carry her as such!" he whispered fiercely. The whispering kind of undid the effect but he didn't want to wake her up. "Now, if you'd please show me the way."  
  
“Yeah, yeah," Mari drawled with a smirk. "Watch out for that drool smear your lady just left on your shirt there, Prince Charming."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Georgiiiiiii," Minako slurred, holding onto his left arm with both hands as he fumbled with the key to her place. It had been a slow night at her bar so Georgi had practiced making drinks and Minako had practiced drinking them. The result was...predictable.  
  
They made it through the entryway, Georgi helping Minako with her shoes. He looked at her dubiously. "Do you—“ he cleared his throat. "Do you need help getting ready for bed?"  
  
She grinned wickedly. "I sure do." And with that she grabbed his head with both hands and closed the distance, their mouths crashing together.  
  
Minako's mouth tasted like too many kinds of liquor and strawberry lip gloss and _everything I've ever wanted god help me_. It took Georgi a minute to fully process what was happening.  He wanted this _so badly_...had been hoping that _somehow_...and yet...  
  
"Minako," he said against her lips. "Minako." He pulled away slightly but she just followed the line of his jaw with her mouth. “Mi-Mina—" She licked down his neck, his pulse pounding under her tongue, sucking at the junction between neck and shoulder. His own groan brought him back to his senses. "Minako!" He yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcibly separating them.  
  
The hurt in her eyes immediately filled him with regret. "What?" She asked, licking her lips. "I thought you were in love with me or whatever. What, you don't want me now?"  
  
Georgi's jaw clenched. This is all wrong. "I was—I _am_ in love with you." For all that he'd been teased about it, he felt incredibly vulnerable saying it right now. "And I do want you," he said very quietly. "But not like this. Ever since that first night when I couldn't remember anything—“ he heaved a huge sigh. "I never wanted that to happen again."  
  
Minako barked out a laugh. "'That,'" she made air quotes, "never happened in the first place."  
  
Georgi was lost. "What?"  
  
"It never happened. You—“ she thumped him in the chest, "got drunk off your ass and I was trying to help you home and you tripped and we ended up in a huge puddle. Of something." She wrinkled her nose. "I couldn't let you sleep like that, soaked through with some stinky...whatever." She shrugged. "So I stripped you down and put you to bed. You're the one that jumped to conclusions.".  
  
_I am an idiot._ "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you correct me?"  
  
"Because!" Minako threw her hands up in the air, wobbling slightly. "I thought maybe you needed to learn not to make assumptions! I was actually going to tell you but you were so miserable the next morning and then you used the word cad." She snorted. "I couldn't help it. I thought maybe it would do you some good to think about seeing people as they are. Not how you think they should be."  
  
Georgi swallowed. He didn't know what to say. The room was spinning and he wasn't even the one who'd been drinking all night. His grip loosened and his hands fell from her shoulders. "So you were just laughing at me the whole time? Was I just some joke to you? Was this?" His thumb swiped her lip gloss off of his bottom lip. "What, was this just going to be a pity la—“ He could hardly say it. "A pity lay or something?" He hissed.  
  
"No," Minako pouted. "I mean, you were pretty pitiful in the beginning. And yeah, I kinda thought maybe I could help you with your confidence and stuff...like Victor did with Yuuri." She avoided looking at him. "But this, tonight...I thought you liked me and I like you so I thought we..." she shrugged. "I guess I was wrong." When he didn't say anything, she finally looked up at him. She put a cautious hand on his arm. "Georgi, are you mad at me?"  
  
"I don't even know," he said quietly. He was mad. But he was mad at himself more than anything. Her words hurt but she wasn't actually wrong. He had been stupid and pitiful. And while he wanted to be mad, to yell, to put the blame elsewhere...he looked at her standing in front of him, her small hand still on his arm, swaying slightly, her eyelids drooping. And he deflated. "You're falling asleep on your feet."  
  
"Are you going to help me to bed?" Minako asked sleepily.  
  
"Only in the most literal sense."  
  
After shucking the appropriate level of clothes, Minako climbed into bed and Georgi pulled the blanket to her shoulders. "Good night," he said quietly and turned to leave.  
  
She grabbed his hand. She was a lot faster than he expected a tired, drunk person to be. "Are you leaving?"  
  
Georgi's brow furrowed at the question. "No, I'm just going to sleep in the other room. Like always."  
  
Instead of being assured, her grip tightened. "Please don't leave," she whispered.  
  
He still didn't understand. "Why would I?"  
  
"Because you could," she said, as if that explained everything. "You left Russia because you thought they didn't love you anymore. Now you'll leave me too." She patted the other side of the bed with her free hand, the one that didn't have him in a death grip. "Sleep here where I can watch you."  
  
Georgi couldn't help but feel like this was adorable and terrifying all at the same time. He started to question his own sobriety; this was too surreal. "You're practically asleep, you aren't going to watch anything!"  
  
Minako scowled even with her eyes closed, her forehead furrowing slightly. "Georgiiiiii."  
  
He poked her forehead. "Don't do that. You'll get wrinkles."  
  
"It'll be your fault. I'll tell everyone, 'I got these wrinkles because Georgi Popopo—Popopopovich wouldn't sleep with me.'"  
  
Georgi snorted and gave in, climbing under the blanket. "Well, we can't have that. For a multitude of reasons."  
  
Her head was on his chest in an instant. He wasn't quite sure how she'd snuggled into him so quickly but at least his hand was no longer at risk of being crushed. She sighed happily. "Promise me you'll be here when I wake up."  
  
He kissed the top of her head and his arm tightened around her. The night's events swirled around in his head; he felt elated and sad and angry all at the same time. _I'll figure it out tomorrow. Not like I don't have time._ "I promise."  
  
  


  
Minako woke up alone.  
  
With a disappointed sigh and a frown she scratched her head and went to face her empty kitchen—  
  
—where Georgi was standing at the stove making breakfast.  
  
"Oh, good morning!" Georgi said with just a glance. He did a double take. Minako was frozen in place, eyes wide and face drained of color. "Are you okay?"  
  
"You're still here."  
  
"Uh, yes? Am I not supposed to be? You told me not to leave." He started to panic. "Was that some weird woman reverse psychology? Some code for idiots?" He looked down at his pan, saving the eggs just in time. "Can I at least finish cooking your breakfast first?"  
  
Minako burst out laughing. "What am I going to do with you..." She scrubbed her face with her hands. "I just never thought after what I said last night that you'd stay."  
  
"Of course I stayed," Georgi said, still puzzled. "You asked me to."  
  
"But I made an ass of myself. The stuff I said..." she groaned. "I treated you like a project. Like an experiment. I did it for my own ego and you deserve better than that. You're a person. Not a pet project. How can you look at me the same after that?"  
  
Georgi set plates on the table. "Well, I thought about it," he said slowly, "and while it might have just been a pity project to you in the beginning, well, last night you said that you liked me. Right?"  
  
"I remember," she said quietly.  
  
Georgi shrugged. "That's the part I care about. I've spent too much time focusing on the past, on what I could've done or should've done or what I didn't say or whatever. So...it's how you feel right now that matters to me."  
  
"Is that really enough?"  
  
"I think it is. It's enough to start with, isn't it?" Georgi asked hopefully. "You know I'm crazy about you." She didn't look at him. "So if there's any chance you feel the same at all..." he drifted off.  
  
"I do," Minako said, barely audible. "But you say you're crazy about me and that kind of scares me. Is what you feel even real? You're so hung up on pure romance and love at first sight and I just...you're going to be disappointed when that wears off," Minako finished quietly.  
  
"I fell in love at all the sights," Georgi blurted.  
  
"Huh?" She looked at him, a mixture of confused and incredulous.  
  
"I fell in love at first sight and all the sights after that," Georgi said firmly. "When you walk around in the morning with no makeup on. When you're warming up at the barre. When you're fresh out of the bath and flushed and glowing. When you're passed out drunk and drool on my shoulder as I carry you to bed. When your eyes light up watching your students. When you blush because I hug you too close trying to teach you to skate. When you devour bar snacks like you haven't eaten for days. When you cry watching figure skating." He dared step in a little closer. "When you look at me like I'm crazy, like you are right now." He smiled sadly, hopefully. Barely. "I fell in love with all those sights; won't you let me see how many more I can fall in love with from here on?"  
  
Minako stared at him, eyes bright with potential tears. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Finally she blinked, her lashes causing tears to finally fall, and she nodded.  
  
Georgi grinned and closed the gap between them, hugging her gently. Before she could protest he leaned in and kissed the beauty mark under her eye. "I've wanted to do that from the moment I saw you," he whispered.  
  
She buried her head in his shoulder. "You are such a hopeless romantic. How can you say that with a straight face? It's so embarrassing." She pulled away just enough to look up at him with a flirtatious smile. "So...tell me more."  
  



End file.
